fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek:Piraci z Equestrii cz.2/Scenariusz
W poprzednim odcinku Twilight: Ah... Nie ma to jak wakacje na plaży w kryształowym imperium. Dzięki bracie i księzniczko Cadance, że nas zaprosiliście. Shining Armor: Hej a co powiecie na rejs po morzu na moim statku? Będzie o wiele ciekawiej. Cadance chcesz się z nami wybrać? Rarity: To będzie piękny rejs po morzu. Ah... Zawsze o tym marzyłam. (leży na leżaku z lustrem) Rainbow Dash: Widze ogromną chmurę! Rarity: Jeśli nie przeżyję, to znajdźcie mi Spike'a i powiedzie mu, że go kocham!!!!!! Rainbow Dash: No to... Mamy kłopot. Shining Armor: Musimy tylko uważać. Bo morze potrafi być niebezpieczne. Bonecrusher: Na moim oceanie? Co za Tragiczny Przypadek. Uwielbiam takie przypadki. Twilight: Widzę jakiś statek. Pinkie Pie: Hurra! Jesteśmy uratowani, jesteśmy uratowani! Shining Armor: Nie szukamy guza. Chcemy wrócić na kontynent. Bonecrusher: Oddajcie swój statek, albo posmakujecie mój gniew. Rainbow Dash: Zejdź mi z drogi gadzie! (Blaze powala Rinbow Dash) Blaze: Twadzielka z ciebie. Bonecrusher: Dobranoc słodki książe! {intro} Burt: Dzieńdoberek! Rainbow Dash: Cześć... Witamy na imprezie. Jeffray: Zobaczmy jak się ruszasz. Tańcz, szkraborybo! Togrul: Uchyl się przed kokopiłką! Burt: Jak miło... Om nom. Spójrzcie na niego. (Magle Jeffray zabiera żarcie z tależa) Burt: Gdzie jest moje żarcie, widział je ktoś? Togrul: Hehe! Ziom, jest na twoim tyłku! Burt: Gdzie? Nie widzę moich tyłów, ani żarcia. Widzi je ktoś? Percival: Uuu błe! Co za niemiły widok! Rarity: Ech! Oczekiwałam rejsu na morzu anie na piracką balangę! Applejack: Nie narzekaj! Przynajmniej gorzej już być nie może! Kapitan Bonecrusher: Witaj, słoneczko... Niechaj będę pierwszym co wyciągnie rękę w imię przyjaźni. Shining Armor: Chciałbym, ale mam związane kopyta. Bonecrusher: No, no. Bystry jesteś. Shining Armor: Czego Chcesz! Bonecrusher: Daję piątaka, że czujesz się zagubiony, przerażony... Pozwól, że wyjaśnię sytuację. Pomóżcie mi chłopcy! Burt: Kapitan zaśpiewa szantę! Piosenka Pirackie życie Shining Armor: Kapitan Bonecrusher? Heh... Poważka? Też nie wyglądam jak mięśniak, ale, żeby być takim chwalipiętą? Bonecrusher: Hehehehe, bardzo śmieszne. Dowcipniś z ciebie. Ale to nie to. Jedyną reczą z jakiej słynę to.... ŁAMANIE komuś kości! Pinkie Pie Nie kapuję Bonecrusher: Nie? No dobra... Pozwolę wam zademonstrować. O tak.... (Gruchocze goleń pięścią) Jeffray: I wtedy kości są zgruchotane! Pinkie Pie: Aha... Eee... Wciąż nie kapuję. Shining Armor: Hej, jakkolwiek by to mnie nie kusiło, aby dołączyć do małpy, świrniętej łasicy i worka sadła... Spasuję. Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma przed dotarciem do mojej ukochanej. Jeffray: O żesz ty wredny już ja zatańczę lambado na twojej wątrobie. Bonecrusher: Wstrzymaj konie Jeffray! Ta twoja ukochana... Przyniesie ci tylko śmierć. Pierwszy oficerze, wyrzucić zbędny balast. Blaze: Ajaj kapitanie. Przygotować kładkę. Jeffray: Przygotować kładkę!!! Burt: Dajemy kładkę. Pinkie Pie: Heh... Oh.... Czekajcie, chcecie abym weszła do wody? Nie mogę, jadłam mniej niż 20 minut temu, znacie tę zasadę? Shriek: E tam! Nie przesadzaj! Pinkie Pie: A, ok, skoro to bezpieczne. (Shriek wyrzuca Pnikie na kładkę a ta krzyczy) Bonecrusher: Czekać! Pinkie: Uuf... O tyci włos. Bonecrusher: Dajcię też tę panienkę. Rarity: Hej! Co wy wyprawiacie! Tak się nie traktuje kobiety. Nie nauczono was manier? Shining Armor: Twily! Możesz przeciągnąc miecz? Twilight: Tak. (Używa magii by wyciągnąć miecz i używa go by uwolnić resztę) Bonecrusher: Hmm? Nie! Shining Armor: Teraz będziesz miał do czynienia ze mną! (Bonecrusher atakuje, ale Shining Armor się broni) Jeffray: Dawaj kapitanie! Załat tego kuca! Rainbow Dash: Dawaj Shining! Skop tej małpie tyłek! Bonecrusher: Jaka szkoda, rogaczu... Byłbyś użyteczny. Shining Armor: Nie ma szans, kapitanie. Pinkie Pie (rozgląda się i znajduje armatę): Aha! Pinkie Pie: Nie ruszaj się! Jest naładowane chcesz to sprawdzić! Uwaga! Strzelam! (I kula armatnia robi dziurę w burcie) Rainbow Dash: Coś ty narobiła! Pinkie Pie: Chciałam pomóc.... Bonecrusher: Nie! Mój Statek! I Moje łupy! Shining Armor: Szybko do szalup! Bonecrusher: Ruchy do szalup! (Wszyscy uciekają z tonącego statku) Burt: Zatopili nasz statek bojowy, co poczniemy... Utoniemy! Bonecrusher: Przecież jesteś zwierzęciem wodnym, idioto. Burt: Och, rzeczywiście sir. Bonecrusher: Wszyscy cali? Burt: Zaraz.. a gdzie jest Blaze! Bonecrusher: A Co ma być? Jeffray: właśnie a co ma być? Bonecrusher: Czy ktoś jeszcze chce pobawić się w kapitana? (Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami) Nie? Cieszy mnie to. A teraz dawaj pustaku, płyń. Blaze (zaczyna tonąć): Hej... Bonecrusher... Burt... Ktokolwiek? Shining Armor: Tylko my, złap mnie! Blaze: Nie, spływajcie, wolałbym utonąć. Rainbow Dash: Jak sobie chcesz! (Twilight i Shining Armor wyciągają Blaze'a) Blaze: Mówiłem, że nie potrzbuję pomocy. Rainbow Dash: Nie ma za co. No to dołączysz od naszej załogi? Blaze: 7-miu kucyków? To są jakieś jaja! Rainbow Dash: Uratowałam ci życie, czyli pownieneś mi podziękować. Smoczku. Blaze (rzuca sie na Rainbow) Nie nazywaj mnie smoczkiem. Rainbow Dash: Ok, nie będę. Rainbow Dash: ... Smoczku. Pinkie Pie: Jeżeli sie pocałują, to zbełtam. Raibow Dash: Co? Czekaj, nie... (w tym czasie Cadance czeka z utęsknieniem na Shining Armora i przyjaciół) Cadance: Ech... Gdzie jesteś.... Bardzo za tobę tęsknię.... Spike: Co tam Cadance? Cadance: Wciąż czekam na powrót.... Mineły już dwa dni.... I ani widu ani słychu.... Spike: Nie przejmuj się! Shining Armor to twardziel, a Twilight wraz z przyjaciółkami dadzą radę. Na pewno znajdą powrót do domu. Zobaczysz. Cadance: Pewnie masz rację.... Mam nadzieję.... (w międzyczasie 7 kucyków wciąż dryfuje na morzu spowitym mgłą) Shining Armor: Płyniemu już od dnia. Rainbow Dash! Znalazłaś coś? Rainbow Dash: Nic nie widzę przez tę mgłę! Pinkie Pie: Może złowię coś dla nas. (zaczyna łowić) (nagle wyskakuje rekin) Pinkie Pie: AAA!!! REKIN!!! Rainbow Dash: Nigdy nie poczuję się dobrze na tym czymś. Blaze: Może było pomyśleć zanim strzaskałaś nasz okręt, geniuszu. Rainbow Dash: Starałam się uciec! Blaze: Idiotka! Rainbow Dash: Mięczak! Blaze: Zrzęda! Rainbow Dash: Siusiumajtek! Shining Armor: Ląd! Rainbow Dash: Ta, ląd... Czekaj, ląd, tutaj? Shining Armor: Nie tu... Tam! Ląd!!! Twilight: Wszyscy do wioseł, wiosłować! Pinkie Pie: Jedzonko... Och, tęskniłam za tobą. Spójrzcie na mnie ile brzucha zrzuciłam. (Pinkie bierze do ust owoce, lecz okazało się, że to pszczoły i zaczyna uciekać) Shining Armor: Ok, czas na przekąskę minął, musimy... Flutttershy: Shining... Applejack: Łał, Blaze najwyraźniej nie ma na to ochoty. Twilight: Łapaj go, na pewno wie jak wrócić do domu! (Rainbow Dash rusza w pogoń za Blaze'm) Rainbow Sash: Blaze! Rainbow Dash (Pod długim pościgu dorwała Blaze'a) Mam cię... Blaze: Zejdź ze mnie! Rainbow Dash: Co ty sobie myślałeś tak uciekając? Whoa.... Wybrzeże... To droga do domu! Zaraz.. ta wyspa... to siedziba piratów! Blaze: Zgadłaś mądralińska! Bonecrusher: Słuchajcie załogo. Ten nowy statek kosztował majątek. Ten jednorożec znisczył mi poprzedni. Jeżeli go znowu spotkam to połamię mu wszystkie kości! Burt: A chyba nie chcemy, żebyś go stracił prawda? Bonecrusher: Tak tłuściochu! Rainbow Dash: Co ty na to? Pinkie Pie: Dwa słowa... Potrzebny... psychiatra. Rainbow Dash: Mam na myśli nurt... Fluttershy: Rainbow ma rację. Znaleźliśmy drogę do domu. Rarity: Tak, to wspaniałe... Szkoda tylko, że nie mamy statku. Twilight: Oczywiście, że mamy. Jest dokładnie tu. Blaze: Cóż, plan bez skazy. Chcesz okraść piratów ze|statku pirackiego. Applejack: Bardzo nie mam ochoty tego mówić, ale nasz więzień ma rację. Rainbow Dash: Rozejrzę się wokół wyspy i poszukam czegoś. (Rainbow rozgląda się i znajduje beczki z trotylem) Rainbow Dash: Hej, znalazłam coś co pomoże nam zdobyć statek. Fluttershy: to znaczy co? Rainbow Dash: Tam są beczki z trotylem. Shining Armor: dobry pomysł! Możemy wywołać eksplozje by odwrócić uwagę piratów i wtedy zdobędziemy statek i powrócimy na kontynent. (tymczasem późnym wieczorem) Rainbow Dash: Wyluzuj, smoku... Woda... Potrzebujesz jej. Blaze: Nic od ciebie nie potrzebuję. Rainbow Dash: Wporzo, umieraj z pragnienia, to naprawdę mi zaimponuje. Blaze: Czekaj, wypiję to... Dzięki. Rainbow Dash: Wiesz, masz zadziwiający dar, że twoje "dziękuję" brzmi dokładnie jak "umrzyj". Blaze: To mój dar. Jesteś zadziwiająco delikatna... Jak ma pegazicę. Rainbow Dash: Wypraszam sobie... Nie jestem delikatna, tak się składa, że jestem najwieksza twardzielką. Ech... No może jestem teochę delikatna.... Powiedz mi. Co taki miły smok jak ty robi z tym małpiszonem jak Bonecrusher. Blaze: Cóz... powiem ci tyle: Gdy byłem mały, to nauczyłem się prostej zasady: Gdy chesz coś mieć to skorzystaj. Byłem wielkim narwańcem. Aż w końcu musiałem opuścić swoje rodzime miejsce. Wktórce poznałem Bonecrushera. Wychował mnie jak syna. Nauczyłem się wiele od piratów. Bonecrusher dostrzegł we mnie potencjał i gdy dorastałem wśród piratów to byli dla mnie jak rodzina. Kapitan mianował mnie pierwszym oficerem. Rainbow Dash: Rozumiem. Wiesz jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni. Blaze: Racja. Rainbow Dash: Natomiast ja zyskałam przyjaciół. My często o siebie dbmany. Blaze: Bonecrusher o mnie dba. Jestem jego pierwszym oficerem. Rainbow Dash: Serio? Bo ja nie widziałam, by wysyłał za tobą ekipy poszukiwawczej. Blaze: Nie pokonacie Bonecrushera. Nie wiecie w co się pakujecie! Rainbow Dash: He! On również! (W tymczasie kucyki podprowadzają beczki z trotylem) Shining Armor: Oto plan. Rarity i Applejack Wywołacie kilka serii eksplozji, dzięki, którymi odwórcimy uwagę piratów. Applejack i Rarity: Tak jest! Shining Armor: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie musicie ocumować statek i nie puszczać lin dopóki nie wejdziemy na pokład. Fluttershy i Pinkie Pie: Tak jest! Twilight: Tak więc czekamy na sygnał i gdy piraci będą daleko to opuszczamy wyspę. Pinkie Pie: Spokojnie, to będzie łatwiutkie, od kiedy nie musimy opiekować się Blaze'm. Rarity: Zaraz... gdzie Blaze? Rainbow Dash: Tam! Ucieka! Twilight: Musimy iść... teraz. Bonecrusher: Jeffray, przygotuj haki. Burt, wyciągnij kotwicę. Togrul, kolory na maszt! Jeffray: Do boju, kapitanie! Bonecrusher: Stawiamy żagle ku zemście, chłopcy! O tak, kocham zemstę. Blaze: Kapitanie! Bonecrusher: Blaze... Co za ulga, już myślałem, że cię straciliśmy. Blaze: Ten jednorożec... Wywaliło mnie z nim na brzeg... Jest... Bonecrusher: Czekaj... on tu jest? Czy gryzłeś go, ziałeś ogniem po jego zadku? Czy błagał o swoje życie? Blaze: Nie, pegazica mnie powaliła. Bonecrusher: Cooo? Jesteś kompletną porażką... Potrzebuję wojowników, a wszystko co mam to smoka i łasicę. Burt: I psa i fokę! Bonecrusher: Masz zabić tego pegazicę, albo umrzeć próbując, zrozumiano? Blaze: Tak, kapitanie. Bonecrusher: Panie Jeffray... Jeffray: Tak, sir...| Bonecrusher: Od teraz ty jesteś pierwszym oficerem. Jeffray: Hej, ho, i butelka kto-jest-ze-mną, kapitanie. Z drogi, majtku... Teraz odpowiadasz przede mną. Blaze: Kapitanie, słuchaj, oni zaraz tutaj... (słychać wybuch) Bonecrusher: Co to było? Burt: To brzmiał jak wybuch! (Bonecrucher patrzy z lunety i widzi Shining Armora) Bonecrusher: Do broni, kamraci! (Wszycy przygotowują bronie) Bonecrusher: Za mną... (Wszyscy ruszają w kierunku gdzie był wybuch) Shining Armor: dobrz nasza! Teraz nasza kolej! Fluttershy i Pinkie Pie: Dobiegnij do statku, nie sknoć tego. Pinkie Pie: Dobiegnij do staku, nie sknoć tego... Pinkie Pie Odwiąż liany. Nie wypuść ich. Fluttershy: Odwiąż liany. Nie wypuść ich. Pinkie Pie: Odwiąż liany. Nie wypuść... oh, smakusio... Fluttershy: Pinkie, nie, to Jagoda Meduzy, sparaliżuje cię! Pinkie Pie: Och proszę cię... Znam moje jagódki. Fluttershy: Nie... przełykaj. Pinkie Pie: Wszystko w porząsdku, jeżeli jest jedna rzecz na której się znam, to jagódki. (Nagle ciało Pinkie Pie zostało spraralizowane) Oh, oh... Bonecrusher: Wybuch dobiega stąd! Ruchy! Jeffray: Tam jest! (I rzuca się na Shining Armora) Taaak, narzeszcie! (Następnie atakuje) I kto jest teraz świrnięty? (Okazuje się, że to była atrapa) Shining Armor: Zadziałało, kupili to! Szybko! Bonecrusher: O nie, zrobili nas w bamuko! Burt: Aha to chyba dorze? Bonecrusher: Nie, ty bęcwale, oni kradną mój statek! Twilight: Jedno polecenie, Pinkie... Miałaś wypełnić jedno polecenie. Spójrz na siebie, Pinkie, słyszysz ty mnie?|- Twilight: Powiedz coś! Pinkie Pie: Łoł... Shining Armor: Biegiem! Statek... Musimy się do niego dostać nim wypłynie na pełne wody! Twilight (nosi Pinkie, lecz ona obija sie o kamienie): Sorry, przytrzymam cię wyżej... Przepraszam... Przepraszam... Percival: Pożegnaj się, rogaczu! Pinkie Pie: Ołł... Twilight: Przepraszam... Rainbow Dash: Już lecę, Pinkie. Dawaj, dawaj... Mam cię! Bonecrusher: Idę po ciebie, jednorogi! Applejack: Rainbow, chodź... Dawaj, szybciej! (Nagle Blaze ją złapał) Rainbow Dash: Czemu to robisz? Blaze: Nie rozumiesz, nie mam wyboru. Rainbow Dash: Nie musisz tak żyć, Blaze... Będziesz z nami bezpieczny. My o siebie wzajemnie dbamy! Blaze: Rainbow... Dłużej nie wytrzymam! Applejack: Rainbow... Rainbow Dash: Chodź z nami... Chodź ze mną! (Razem odlatują, lecz Blaze został) Rainbow Dash: Co ty robisz? Blaze: Ochraniam cię! (Nagle zionął ogniem tworząc ognistą barierę.) Bonecrusher: Tego już za wiele! Czas wytoczyć ciężkie działa! (pociągnął za dźwignię, otworzyły się wrota i wypłynał wiekszy i potężniejszy statek uzbrojony w setki armat). Statek na morzu. Zabierajcie swoje spasione tyłki na pokład... Natychmiast! (wszyscy weszli na pokład, włącznie z Blaze'm. Blaze: Kapitanie, mogę to wyjaśnić. (Bonecrusher pochwycił Blaze'a za gardło) Bonecrusher: Kiedy to się skończy, powieszę sobie smoczą skórę na ścianie. Nie obchodzi mnie czyje... Ten jednorożec oderbał mi mój statek, moje moje łupy i lojalność mojej załogi. Więc zniszczę nie tylko jego ale i wszystko co kocha! Piasek w jego klepsydrze przesypuje się jakże zaist szybko! (w nocy kucyki podążają powrotną drogą) Pinkie: Hej, mogę pomachać kopytkiem! Tym ważnym... temu, któremu sroczka dała kaszki na łyżeczce. Hej, ja znowu mówię! Och, miałam tyle rzeczy zamkniętych w mojej głowie, których nie mogłam powiedzieć. Jak na przykład "Hej, ja nie umarłam!" I że boli mnie oko, ale nie ucho. Applejack (widzi Rainbow Dash przygnębioną): Rainbow..., wyluzuj, kapitan klaun i jego pływające zoo to już historia. No już, zmierzamy do domu! Rainbow Dash: Nie wiem co ze mną nie tak. Nie mogę jeść, nie mogę spać... Posłuchajcie.... gdy rozmawiałam z Blaze'm... Rarity: Tym smokiem, który zabezpieczał nasze tyły? Rainbow Dash: Chciałam przekonać go, by ruszył z nami i.... Twilight: Zrobił co musiał, by nas chronić... Nie martw się.... (Słychać echo, króy brzmi jak Blaze): Rainbow..... Blaze: Rainbow..... Rainbow Dash: Blaze....? Blaze: Chciałem z toba płynąć... Pinkie: Ale ciacho... Ogier z czekolady: Pinkie... Chodź i mnie posmakuj.... Pinkie: Z rozkoszą.... Przystojny ogier: Hej Applejack... Chodź do mnie Applejack... Applejack: No, no, no... Cześć... Przystojny ogier: Twój zapał zmaga mą rozkosz.... Łuuu... Uwielbiam to... Celestia: Twilight.... Twilight: Księzniczka Celestia?... To ty... Celestia: Tak Twilight... Jestem z ciebie dumna... moja ulubienica.... Shining Armor: Ej, kucyki, na co się gapicie, nie patrzycie gdzie płyniemy? Cadance: Shining jesteś tu? Shinintg Armor: Cadance? Cadance: Tu jestem, Shining. Shining Armor: ...Nadchodzę. Cadance: Zawsze miałeś racje, Shining. Zawsze masz rację. Shining: Nie, nie, spójrz, ja... Czekaj, czekaj... Cadance nigdy by tak nie powiedziała. Cadance: Shining... (Nagle okazuje się, że to złudzenie) Shining... Shining Armor: O nie! To nie prawdziwe! To potwory! To syreny, nie słuchajcie ich! "Któż to weźmie słońca wschód... sprószy go poranną mgłą" Nie! Może i wyglądają prawdziwie, ale nie są. One zniszczą nasz statek! (Potem złudzenie objawiło swe prawdziwe oblicze, to były syreny) Blaze: Chodź do mnie Rainbow, płyń ze mną! Ogier z czekolady: Pinkie... Mam dla ciebie przekąskę... (odrywa swój ogon) Shinig Armor: Nie! (gwałtownie odrwaca statek, który przewraca Pinkie w stronę Rainbow i przez przypadek się całowały) Rainbow Dash: Dlaczego się całujemy? Pinkie Pie: Em... Podróże są romantyczne? Shining Armor: Uff... Jeszcze parę sekund i by było po nas. (I dopływają dalej od syren) (Minął już kolejny dzień) Shining Armor: Rainbow, widzisz coś? Rainbow Dash: Widzę... ląd! Pinkie: Juhu!! Jesteśmy w niebie! Jesteśmy w niebie! Twilight: Chwila moment.... widzę jakiś statek.. ktoś był przed nami! Cadance: Shining! Kochanie! Shining Armor: Cadance? Cadance! Płyniemy do ciebie! Cadance: Shining! (nagle pojawia się Bonecrusher) Bonecrusher: Witaj w domu, kochanie... Cadance: Wypuść mnie! Bonecrusher: O wilku mowa, właśnie o tobie rozmawialiśmy. Podoba ci się mój statek? Nazwałem go Czarna Vendetta. Hahahahaha!! Twilight: Cadance! Rarity: Puszczją ją ty małpia mordo! Shining Armor: Wszystko ok. On chce mnie. I mnie dostanie. Bonecrusher: Poświęcić się dla własnej żony? Jakie to wzniosłe. (Shining Armor wchodzi na statek piratów) Burt: Siemasz... Pamiętasz? Jesteśmy tymi złymi. Shining Armor: No dobra, teraz ją wypuść. Bonecrusher: Nie tak szybko... Zniszczyłeś wszystko co miałem... Teraz się zrewanżuję. Na twoich przyjaciółkach też! (pstryknał palcami na znak, żeby schwytali Shning Armora i główną szóstkę) Shinig Armor: Nie...! Bonecrusher: Żeby jescze nie było... dawać mi też tego dwulicowego smoka! Ech Blaze... wychowałem cię jak syna... nauczyłem cię wiele na pokładzie... bez wahania oddałbym za ciebie życie... I teraz odpłacasz mi za swą lojalność!? Tym razem zasługujesz na straszną śmierć! Ale najpierw zemszczę się na tobie Shining dokunując egzekucji na twoich bliskich. Spike: Stój!! Wypuść... moich... Przyjaciół! Twilight: Spike? Bonecrusher: Hoho... ohoh... Przytargałeś mięśniaka na imprezkę? Rainbow Dash: Spike, nie! Spike: Nie martwcie się, poradzę se z nim. Bonecrusher: Jakież to słodkie, bohater... Zobaczmy... Togrul! podaj małemu broń! Chłopak niech zaszaleje! Togrul: Miło cię poznać (rzuca mu miecz) Bonecrusher: No to dawaj twardzielu! (Spike zaczął wymachiwać mieczem, lecz podrzucił do góry, a Spike gdzieś zniknał, lecz Spike uderzył kamieniem w stopę kapitana). Bonecrusher: Aaauuuuu...!! (Shining Armor się uwalnia) Nie stójcie jak pniaki, łapcie go! (piraci atakują) Shierk: Gdzieś sobie idziesz kolego? (wszyscy walczą z piratami) (Pinkie Pie i Fluttershy uciekają przed piratami) Togrul: Jakieś ostatnie słowa? Fluttershy (rozgląda się i widzi armatę): Aha! Nie ruszać się wy pirackie ścierwojady! Ta armata jest naładowana! To kto che pójsć na pierwszy ogień!? (togril i Burt uciekają) Pinkie Pie: Ja cię... Blaze: W porządku... Cadance: Tak.. Jeffray: AHA! Wiedziałem, że jesteś zdrajcą. Blaze: Nie lubisz jak cię przezywają co? To bardzo źle szczurza mordo. bo jeśli chodzi o mnie to uważam cię za zidiociałą fretkę o ptasim móżdżku i gębie szczura. Jeffray: CO!? Zaraz wyrwę ci skrzydełka smoczku! Cadance (strzeliła prominiem w Jeffraya): Głupia łasica... Piractwo się nie opłaca. Jaffray: Hej, to nie było fajne! Shining Armor: Dobra! Wy berzcie bandę piratów! Ja załatwię małpoluda! Bonecrusher: Załatwmy to w końcu... między nami! Shining Armor: Tak jest! Kończmy to! (Zaczęli swą walkę) Bonecrusher: Ten ocean jest za mały dla nas dwojga. Nie martw się, nie będziesz zajmował za duzo miejsca, gdy cię zmiażdżę! Shining Armor: Nie tym razem! Cadance: Shining! Uważaj! Bonecrusher: Połamię ci kości!! GIŃ!!! (Powala Shining Armora na podłogę) Bonecrusher: HA! Mówiłem ci rogaczu, było nie igrać z władcą mórz. (Nagle Shining Armor wstał i powala Bonecrushera) Shining Armor: A ty nie powinieneś zadrzeć z najtwardszym jednorożcem w Equestrii. A treraz poddaj sie małpiszonie! Bonecrusher: Nigdy! Jeżeli chcesz możesz mnie wykończyć! (Shining Armor chciał użyć broni, lecz wbił miecz w podłogę) Shining Armor: Nie jestem taki jak ty! (Wszyscy piraci się poddają) Związać ich! (Bonecrusher i piraci na szalupie zostali związani i są na katapulcie) Shining Armor: A teraz (wystrzelił piratów z kaptapulty) Bon voyage pirackie móżdżki! Cadance: Och Shining! Wiedziałam, że do nasz wórcisz! Tęskniłam za tobą. Shining Armor: Ja za tobą też... Twilight: No cóż... najważniejsze, że dotarliśmy... co by się stało gdyby nie Blaze.... Blaze: Cóż ja... Rainbow Dash: Haha! Byliśmy zgraną ekipą blaze! Blaze: Ma się rozumieć! Dzięki. Rainbow Dash: to jak... chcesz polecie ze mną do Cloudsdale? Blaze: nie koniecznie... ale Chętnie chciałbym zostać w kryształowym królestwie. Chciałbym być na usłuigach pięknej pary jak Cadance i Shining Armor. Rainbow Dash: To wspaniale... Blaze: Ale spoko będziemy przyjaciółmi. Wiesz... mógłbym zostać członkiem Wonderbolts razem z tobą. Cadance: Dobrze, że dopłynęliście cali i zdrowi i.... dziękuję, że mnie ocaliłeś... (i się całują) Pinkie Pie: Ah.. słodko... Eee a co się stało z piratami? (w tymczasie szalupa z piratami wylądowała na morzu. Zdołaili się uwolnić). Burt: I co teraz kapitanie? Bonecrusher: Płyniemy na wyspę! Obmyślę kolejny plan zemsty! Tym razem pożałują, że zadarli z wielkim kapitenam Bonecrusherem! Togrul: Eee.. kapitanie.. mamy towarzyastwo... (ośmiornica ryczy ze wściekłości) Bonecrusher: Zmiana planów.... SPŁYWAJMY!!!!!!!!! (piraci uciekają przed ośmiornicą) Koniec Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Wymyślone odcinki